MK14 Mod 0
Statistics Before Reboot= |-| After Reboot= |-| ACE= The MK14 Mod 0 is an all-purpose battle rifle (classified as an assault rifle in-game) that was released through the 1/19/12 Patch. Overview This MK14 Mod 0 is closely related to the M14 family, and has a bulky black and silver frame. The size of the frame can impede the player's view, but the colors of the frame allow it to either blend in, or stand out, depending on the gear equipped by the player and the environment. As an all-purpose assault rifle, the MK14 Mod 0 is capable of performing well at all ranges. The semi-auto mode demonstrates low recoil and accuracy. Full automatic fire will yield vertical recoil for four to five shots. After that, the recoil with start to move horizontally. The advantage of the MK14 Mod 0 lies in its versatility. Multiple firing modes along with high accuracy, damage, and medium-sized spread, means a weapon suited for all ranges and situations. Additionally, the gun has no attachment restrictions, which adds to its versatility and allows players to fit the gun to their needs. This gun is a strong 3-hit-kill, similar to variants of the M14 or G36E. Damage drop-off is low and the range is high, performing on par with G36E. Tap firing is easy to control with both firing modes. If you compare this gun to G36E/M4A1 it is more portable (+4/+1) and inflicts more damage (+2/+9) than both, and it has a rate of fire of +2/-4, and recoil of -3/+1. The draw speed is above average, however the reload speed is only average. Variants Events *This weapon has been offered for Permanent duration during the following events: **The Combat Arms' 4th Anniversary sales for 18,675 NX. **The Black Friday Sale (2012) for 12,450 NX. **The Return of the Perms Sale 3 for 19,920 NX. **The Black Friday Sale (2013) for 14,900 NX. Trivia *Aside from the shortened barrel, lack of scope, and lack of bipod, this gun has the same skin as the M14EBR. **However in game, the MK14 MOD 0 is wider than the M14EBR. *This is the second weapon series to have a "MOD 0" variant; the first was the Mk.48 series. *Despite having a rail for sights, an external mount is used when attaching such modifications. *Like several other weapons, this weapon's in-game description is different from that of the Arsenal. In-game, the description reads "A modern battle rifle, created by modifying the classical M14. Ideal for use against long and medium range targets." *The drawing animation is completely silent. * The scope mount for the Trishot Holosight is different than those for the ACOG TA1 and TA3. The Trishot mount has the same raised style as the SCAR-L or ACR. * Interestingly the Arsenal description does not reflect correctly on the in-game features. All of the other M14 Family weapons can be modified with the same amount of attachments as this weapon. Hence the "lack of attachment" stated by the Arsenal is invalid. Media MK14M0-Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the MK14 Mod 0. MK14M0-Fire.gif|The firing animation of the MK14 Mod 0. MK14M0-Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the MK14 Mod 0. MK14M0-Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the MK14 Mod 0. Category:CASH Category:Assault Rifles Category:CASH Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:CASH Category:2012 Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common